1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift clamp employed in the handling of objects such as I beams, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Release hooks of various designs for handling specialized articles have been heretofore proposed. Representative of such prior proposals are the devices shown in the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 2,937,541 Barlow May 24, 1960 2,667,376 Schlachter Jan 26, 1954 2,595,450 Coffing May 6, 1952 1,777,119 Homoly Sep 3, 1930 1,530,472 Anderson Mar 24, 1925 1,435,634 Foxhall Nov 14, 1922 1,086,609 Nilson Feb 10, 1914 ______________________________________